This Used to Be a Funhouse
by jerrysgirl67
Summary: After the Cullens left in NM, what if Bella found herself in a position to get revenge. One shot! A/U Rated for language and mischief


**So I got this song in my head and came up with this revenge story. Now kids, do not, I repeat DO NOT follow any of Bella's actions in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners...I just own the twisted thoughts in my head.**

**Lyrics from Funhouse by Pink**

Why in the hell did I end up here. My truck was parked in front of a grand house hidden amongst the trees. The home of the family that left me. The thought and memories caused the flood of tears that filled my eyes. I gave in and allowed the sobs to rack my body.

How could they leave me?

How could he just stop loving me?

Forcing the rusted door of my truck open, I found myself numbly walking toward the front door. Maybe I was searching for the confirmation that they were really gone. Perhaps, I just wanted to curl up on their floor and fade into nothing.

Turning the nob, I discovered they left the door unlocked.

'Hmmm, who would be stupid enough to rob from a family of vampires.' I was surprised I actually verballized that thought.

Walking into the living room, the memories flooded over me. Alice's obsession with turning me into Bella Barbie, Emmett's bear hugs, Rosalie's bitchiness, Jasper's calming influence, Esme's hospitality, Carlisle's compassion, Edward's love. Edward's love...

I felt the bile build up in the back of my throat...and for the first time since they left I felt an emotion other then despair. I felt anger, betrayal, in fact I was pissed. I was so filled with rage that I fucking hate them. How dare they do this to me. How FUCKING dare they!!!

A song started to fill my pounding head. I darted up the stairs to Alice's room. Oh good, she left her CDs here in the huge rush to get away from Bella Swann. I searched until I found the CD I was looking for. Ah...dear Pink...so filled with rage, how I do love you. Edward laughed at me for liking her, but you know, fuck him!!!

Running down the stairs without tripping, I found the stereo in the living room and searched for the track I had playing in my head.

_I dance around this empty house,_

_Tear us down, throw you out_

_Screaming down the halls_

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

There we go, now lets put this baby on repeat!

I decided to be rude and start snooping. Lets see whats in the infamous unused kitchen!

Opening empty cabinet after empty cabinet, I finally found the jackpot.

'Esme, thank you for keeping up appearances!'

I grabbed several wine bottles out of the cabinet and grabbed the jack knife out of my jeans pocket. Using the corkscrew, popped the corks off 3 wine bottles. Getting ready to swig my first glup of that alcoholic medicine, I realized how rude I was being.

Raising the bottle, I offered the toast.

'To the Cullens, wherever you may be...thank you for your love, your support, and fucking ruining my life. Cheers!'

I downed the first burning mouthful and gagged a bit. Taking another drink, I decided to go see if there was any thing that could aide me in my spiral into inhebriation. Walking into Carlisle's study, I spotted my other unhealthy vice.

'Tsk, tsk Carlisle...cigars. Now how can you properly counsel your patients on the dangers of smoking?'

Opening the humidor, I found a nice, fat Dominican. Popping the end off with my teeth, I grabbed the silver lighter sitting in the top drawer of his desk and lit that bad boy up. Sitting down in the plush leather chair, I threw my feet up on the corner of the mahogany desk, puffing away on the pricey tobacco.

'Who would have thought vampires would have such good taste in alcohol and tobacco?'

Taking another drag off the cigar, I started to cough. Trying to ease the burning in my throat, I threw back another swallow of chardonnay.

'Time to see what other wonders I could find I this house of mirrors.'

Walking back into the living room, my eye caught the elegantly display of pictures on one of the tables. One picture caught my attention...the one of the bronze haired boy with topaz eyes, in his arms a brunette attempting to look like she belonged this Adonis.

_Pictures framing up the past_

_Your taunting smirk from behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle, now a rash_

My vision turned red, my head spinning. Stupid Bella. Stupid, STUPID Bella! A scream built up in my throat and had to be released.

'How fucking dare you! You said you loved me! You said you would never leave me!'

The picture that I was yelling at continued to smile back at me. Stupid asshole! I'll fix you.

In one quick swoop, my arm swung toward the frames and sent them crashing them into the floor. Stepping on the shards of glass, I made my way up the stairs. Taking another swig of wine, I found my feet carrying me toward a very familiar room.

Standing in the doorway, I stared in at the dust covering the black leather couch and empty shelves.

**'Bella, what are you doing to yourself?'**

Great! Now I'm hearing his voice in my head. Maybe I should ease up on the wine.

One foot in front of another, I stumble into Edward's room. Damn, I miss him...

_This use to be a funhouse_

_But now its full of evil clowns_

Looking at the vacant shelving, I felt the vomit building up again...shit, I'm gonna be sick. Running over to the trashcan, I emptied the contents of my stomach. Fuck! Looks like I have to drink more wine. Tipping the bottle back, I realized I went through a full bottle already.

**'Bella..."**

'Fuck you! You have no right to being concerned about me anymore!'

And now I'm talking back to the voice. Ashing my cigar on the expensive couch, I made my way out of this torture chamber and back to kitchen for more alcohol.

Grabbing the new bottle, the baby grand piano caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Creeping toward the instrument, the lyrics of the song on the stereo resonated in my head.

_My key doesn't fit my life anymore_

_I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates_

_I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down._

Dropping the bottle of merlot, I ran full speed ahead at the piano. Grabbing the bench, I launched it at the strings, the crashing echoing through out the house. Fuck this shit...I'm done with these blood sucking bastards!

Running to the study, I grabbed the lighter and threw it in my pocket. Going past the kitchen, I snatched the remaining open bottle off the marble countertop. Anger carried my body to the garage in search for the final ingredient of my mental release.

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down._

There on the pristine shelves, in a halo of light created by my mental unstable mind, was the object of my desire. Grabbing the can, I opened the top of my red friend. Oh good, it's full of gas, just what I needed. Inhaling the gasoline fumes, I lifted my wine bottle in a silent toast and placed the opening to my lips, allowing the sweet grape taste fill my mouth.

**'Don't do this. Please don't do this.'**

Time to light this bitch, Bella! No chickening out this time!

Marching back into the house, my mind set on its evil plan, I floated back up the stairs in a madness filled haze. Back in his room, I open the gas can and pored some of the noxious smelling liquid on the couch. That is the perfect place to start. Allowing the open container to hang limply at my side, I made my way around the house, room by room, memory by memory.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Alice's closet

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Emmett's X-box

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Rosalie's Magazine Collection

_Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da_

Esme's Sitting room

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Jasper's war memorablia

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Carlisle's Desk

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Edward's beloved fucking piano

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Making my way out the door, I stop on the porch and grab the lighter from my pocket. My brown hair whipping into my bloodshot eyes, I contemplate what I was actually about to down. The finality of it all. I should do a count down, it would only be appropriate. My voice cracking, I started to sing...

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now its filled with evil clowns_

_Its time to start the countdown,_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9,8,7,6,5,4..._

I crouch down by the liquid path I made through the house. A smile crept onto my face as I lit the silver block weighing itself down in my palm.

_3,2,1_

_Fun!_

The blue and orange flame was dangerous to the trail's end when I was pushed down onto the ground, the lighter flying out of my drunken fingers and off the porch. The ghost, the demon, my savior...his body's full weight on mine, holding me down as I squirmed to escape from under him, trying to stop me from torching this house.

'Shhh, Bella. Shhhh' He pulled my head to his cold chest and started rocking me. Hot tears started raining down my face as he sat and held me.

'It's okay...it's okay...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.' The repetitive motion combined with my alcoholic induced haze made my eyelids heavier and heavier.

My Edward has come back for me...my love has returned. And I fall asleep, I pray he's not just a dream


End file.
